<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki's First (and Last) Mission by sophies_burntbacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967166">Loki's First (and Last) Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon'>sophies_burntbacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Sick-fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Loki Friendship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fever, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, Poison, Protective Clint Barton, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, caretaker clint barton, he didnt even want to be sick, loki and clint romance if you squint, loki just wants everyone to believe him, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's dragged on an Avenger's mission and pared with Clint, but all goes wrong when he's shot with some sort of gas and becomes pretty sick. It's up to Clint to get him to safety as the Hydra Agents keep trying to shoot down the duo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Loki, Clint Barton &amp; Loki, Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Natasha Romanov, Loki &amp; Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Sick-fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki's First (and Last) Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! As per always, this fic has been on Wattpad for months and I didn't get around to putting it here.<br/>I'm sophies_burnt_bacon on there so come request something there (or here, idm) and I'll see what I can do :)</p>
<p>Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending his time among the pathetic humans was... difficult. While Loki hadn't originally wanted to kill them (mind control and all that, not that anyone believed him) he certainly wanted to after spending all of ten minutes around Stark. Loki had spent time with all the Avengers while they 'babysat' him under both Odin and Nicholas Fury's orders.</p>
<p>It was infuriating, embarrassing and ridiculous, that a powerful demigod such as himself had to be watched by the pathetic mortals, even ones who had somewhat impressive resumes. Having spent hours and even days alone with any one Avenger, Loki had come to the conclusion that Barton was the most tolerable.</p>
<p>Ironic, seeing as he was the one that hated Loki the most. Barton was the most inclined to believe that Loki had been under mind control during the whole New York event but what that really meant was that he'd never disagreed with Loki when he claimed to have not been in control, nor had he agreed.</p>
<p>This... acquaintance had been recognised by the Avengers and when a mission to a Hydra base required all of them and they were forced to take Loki with them, they decided to partner him with Clint. Clint was unhappy but Loki was the most obedient when Clint made the orders and there was nothing he could do, plus they were both more into long-distance than close combat.</p>
<p>Thor would have been an ideal choice (he actually liked Loki) but his part in the plan involved a lot of flying around and Loki was disinclined to hang onto his back while the blond was pulled around by his hammer.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Loki was following Clint over an obscured path along the bottom of a mountain as the pair moved to take out one Hydra's outposts. There was significant bickering and teasing among the humans as they made their way over the mountains but no one spoke to Loki, save Clint's short commands.</p>
<p>"It would be easier if-" Loki began, using that drawling tone he always favoured, allowing only the slightest hint of his annoyance to enter it.</p>
<p>"Silence."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying-"</p>
<p>"I said; shut up!"</p>
<p>Loki held his hands palm up in a placating gestured and grinned at the archer.</p>
<p>"I'm not taking Loki next time you guys," he said into the comms. There was another round of laughter and more good-natured banter. Loki remained quiet.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey, there's more of them over here-" an unfamiliar voice called out, shot and dead before he could finish his sentence.</p>
<p>"Well, Loki, I guess it's time you and I did something useful," Clint said, his quiver one less arrow full. Loki nodded but seemingly did nothing.</p>
<p>A minute later, "Hey! We've got that guy with the black hair! Not an Avenger but his name is stupid..." came another voice. Clint raised an eyebrow at Loki.</p>
<p>"Would that be you they're talking about?"</p>
<p>"Just an illusion."</p>
<p>"Throw a rock at one of the Loki's," Thor's voice said through the comms. Clint did as the demigod said and found the rock went straight through the Loki standing next to him.</p>
<p>"You mean you haven't been here this whole time?" He growled.</p>
<p>"Do you know how many agents I took out while we walked here? You were so focused on me you never even saw them," the illusion Loki snarled back.</p>
<p>Clint looked taken aback but recovered quickly and ran ahead to help the real Loki take out the remaining agents at their small outpost. Just as he arrived, Loki took out yet another agent, his back turned from the remaining two</p>
<p>And it was one of these two who, unlike all the others, would actually cause the demigod some issues. His gun was shaped bulbously instead of short and straight like a normal gun. The man seemed to be struggling to use it but anything that Hydra came up with couldn't be good. Right before Clint could shoot him, he managed to make it go off and a fine red mist enveloped Loki.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Loki turned around and he breathed in a significant quantity of whatever the gas was. At the same time, both Avengers failed to notice the third Hydra agent, up until he almost knocked out Loki.</p>
<p>The god spun out of his grasp, coughing as he stumbled out of the mist and into fresh air, presenting Clint with a clear shot to shoot the agent.</p>
<p>"Loki, if this is one of your tricks I'm going to make you regret it," the archer said as Loki was bent over double, coughing.</p>
<p>"Not... a trick," Loki gasped eventually. He looked pale and shaken.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" The smallest hint of concern leaked into Clint's voice.</p>
<p>Loki glared. Clint threw another pebble at him, to make sure he had the real Loki, and watched as it bounced off. "Huh. I got the real one this time."</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Loki did not, in fact, feel alright. His stomach was turning and he felt exceptionally uncomfortable. He left the majority of agents to Barton who he knew was more than capable, from the events in New York and their lead up. Barton kept throwing anxious glances over his shoulder at Loki so the man raised an illusion over himself, to make it seem as though he was at peak health, despite feeling like he was about to keel over and die.</p>
<p>Almost twenty minutes later, the pair reached the outpost Clint wanted and, after shooting every agent at said outpost, Clint went inside and retrieved the data off their computer.</p>
<p>Loki, seeing the Avenger was out of sight, allowed himself to slide over the ground and attempt to massage his stomach. Whatever that red stuff was, it had done something awful to him. He hadn't felt this bad since Romanoff 'accidentally' poisoned him.</p>
<p>Clint came out, cocked his head slightly when he saw Loki on the ground and waited for the demigod to pull himself up.</p>
<p>At which point it all went wrong.</p>
<p>Loki stood, groaned and staggered over to the edge of the cliff, sinking to his knees and looking ashen.</p>
<p>"Guys, we might have a problem," he heard Clint say behind him. But he really didn't care, all he could focus on was not throwing up.</p>
<p>Something zipped past Loki's head and suddenly Clint was grabbing his arm, pulling him away from the edge of the cliff and back along the path. The sudden movement jolted Loki's stomach and just as they moved around a curve of the mountain, his legs collapsed and he was forced to bring up everything he'd eaten in the last 24 hours.</p>
<p>"Christ! Steve, I need help! Loki's ill!" Clint yelled into his comm as he moves back to the curve, ready to shoot anyone who came near.</p>
<p>Another bullet whizzed past his head and Clint pulled back the string on his recurve, before relaxing it, realising the shooter was too fast for him to hit.</p>
<p>Loki was still retching, looking greener than usual but he'd moved away from the puddle of his vomit and looked absolutely disgusted.</p>
<p>"Right then Loki, we've got to get out of here. Think you can walk?"</p>
<p>Rather than replying with a snide comment or, better yet, a scowl Loki merely nodded, looking unsure and allowed Clint to wedge his shoulder underneath Loki's arm, helping support him as they made their way back along the path.</p>
<p>Of course the one time the Avengers really had to split up, Clint's ages away from the others and of course, it's the one time they bring Loki. And of course he gets sick. Just Clint's luck.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, not ten minutes after the pair's hurried retreat, Loki was forced to swallow his pride and managed to tell Clint that he really didn't think he could go any further and so the pair were forced to huddle behind some rocks while the demigod tried to regain some strength and subdue the nausea threatening to overwhelm him again.</p>
<p>Clint handed him a bottle of water and raised an eyebrow when Loki actually thanked him. "Just sip it, yeah?" He said, by way of accepting the gratitude.</p>
<p>"Barton! Where are you? It doesn't matter, you need to get back to the jet now! Their backup is arriving!" Steve's voice filtered through the comms.</p>
<p>Clint groaned, "Loki's sick, Cap! I need help getting him back to the jet!"</p>
<p>"Stark-"</p>
<p>"I'm a little tied up right now, Cap! Natasha's in trouble!"</p>
<p>"Uh... Thor?"</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Captain, but I am aiding Dr Banner! He is under heavy attack!"</p>
<p>"Sorry Barton, it looks like you're on your own. I'll send someone as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I thought that might happen. Come on Loki, we need to get going. It's a while back to the jet." Clint hoisted Loki's arm over his shoulders and they continued on, stopping for brief intervals to let Loki catch his breath and, more often than not, retch.</p>
<p>However, they were moving slower and slower with longer breaks each time. Loki was completely silent, failing to make any comment at all, which in itself was no unusual but combined with a lack of snide looks or scowls, was thoroughly disheartening.</p>
<p>Clint was loath to admit it, but Loki had grown on him during his time at the tower. He was somewhat helpful, generally polite and seemed genuinely sorry for brainwashing Clint, regardless of whether or not he had actually been mind-controlled at the time or not. He looked over at the demigod, slumped against a rock, sipping at his second bottle of water, shivering quietly.</p>
<p>"Come on Loki. We'll be there soon." The demigod nodded, accepting the lie as an attempt to keep him moving, and stood shakily, leaning heavily on the rock underneath him.</p>
<p>Once at the tower, Clint had accidentally brushed against Loki's bare skin and had found it was incredibly cold. Some research into Norse mythology revealed that Loki was a frost giant but felt disgraced about it so Clint never mentioned it. Now, Loki almost felt warm, which was exceptionally worrying, especially seeing as Clint had no idea how to deal with a fever from another species.</p>
<p>They'd only made it a couple of meters when Loki stopped waking again. "Loki? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Loki failed to respond, and suddenly he threw up again before slumping back. The armour he'd donned for the mission melted away into a green jumper Tony had bought him that read 'Low-key' and a black pair of sweats.</p>
<p>"So that's what's under the armour," Clint said, looking more than a little surprised. He'd assumed Loki would have ditched Tony's gag-gift in a heartbeat. He knew he wouldn't get Loki moving again, so he was just going to try and get him as comfortable as possible with what they had. By this point, Loki was shaking uncontrollably, looking blue than white and was actually almost normal temperature. Not only this, but his usually immaculate hair was tousled and bits stuck to his scalp where he'd begun sweating. Loki seemed to understand they weren't doing anywhere because he lay back against a rock and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Barton! Incoming, the jet's going to pick you and reindeer games up!" Tony's voice filtered through to Clint as he tried to force Loki to drink yet more water.</p>
<p>"Loki, get up, the jet's here for us," Clint said, gently shaking Loki's shoulder. Loki groaned in response and allowed Clint to help him to his feet and the two entered the jet. The door closed behind them and the quinjet flew off wherever Stark had told it to go. There was no one else there so Clint guided Loki to the central bed where he hooked the ashen man up to an IV before rummaging around for a thermometer.</p>
<p>Eventually, he found it, buried underneath far too much gauze and ice packs and when he turned back to Loki, found him to be asleep. Clint wasn't sure what a dangerous temperature was for Loki but he knew the demigod's normal temperature was around 32°C, due to a mandatory medical check when Loki first joined the team.</p>
<p>He held the thermometer above Loki's head and waited for the beep. The demigod groaned and shifted below him but remained asleep. The thermometer beeped and Clint found it to be 35°. That's probably not good.</p>
<p>He moved away from Loki and pressed his comms, "Thor, has Loki ever been sick before?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Barton! Many times!"</p>
<p>"What did you do? How do I treat a god?"</p>
<p>"Simply allow him to rest! I shall do what I can when I arrive!"</p>
<p>Clint nodded, remembered Thor couldn't see him and replied "thanks." Before turning back to Loki. Might as well get a blood sample and see if that red stuff poisoned him, Clint reasoned.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The mission was wrapping up and Bruce was the first to return to the quinjet. It and since landed after collecting Clint and Loki and Bruce was glad he didn't have to go and find it. Rather than allowing Bruce to sink into his usual post-Hulk melancholy, Clint quickly distracted him, asking him to analyse the results of Loki's blood test.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Bruce found only one substance in Loki's blood he could actually identify. Fortunately, it was the red mist. It transpired that it was indeed some sort of poison but Loki had not ingested enough for it to be fatal. That, or his godly abilities prevented it from being too harmful.</p>
<p>Bruce suggested they leave him on the IV until they returned to the tower where he could source the antidote that would get Loki back to normal.</p>
<p>The ride back to the tower was horrific and there was either significant turbulence or Stark was going out of his way to find it. Loki was vomiting every time it began to feel bumpy until Stark got a whiff of what was coming from the frost giant and had the jet go as smoothly as possible. Loki collapsed back onto the bed, hair slicked back by sweat and his jumper looking like he'd just been on one of Steve's early morning jogs.</p>
<p>The team was fascinated to see that he was very much blue at this point and his eyes were certainly red. However, the excessively threatening appearance was offset by the jumper and trackies and the fact that Loki was lying on a table looking exceptionally ill. He was all too glad to be rushed into the med bay when they returned to the tower and have some sort of antidote put into his IV.</p>
<p>By the morning, Loki was pretty much back to his normal state, but maybe a little more friendly towards Clint, rather than simply tolerant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>